


Thanksgiving with the Egbert-strider

by denzelfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Thanksgiving, dave has a mini panic attack, my headcanons for johndave yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John have thanksgiving. They are thankful for a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving with the Egbert-strider

**Author's Note:**

> Happy thanksgiving everyone. I'll be updating my other stories soon.

It was thanksgiving day. John was still asleep from the long night of watching Christmas movies alone while Dave was in the kitchen. Already cooking. When John agreed to move in with Dave while they went to college together it was agreed upon that John will be the one to cook. Dave actually was a good cook, he had to be, when Bro was out and he couldn't order food he would go to his neighbors house and learned how to cook from them, but John didn't believe him. So here Dave was in the kitchen, starting on the turkey while John slept on. The TV was on playing some parade while Dave worked. A sleepy John exits their shared room, blanket wrapped around his shoulders he comes up behind him, setting his chin on Dave shoulder. 

“Dave…. What are you doing?” He said watching as Dave put some spices onto the turkey. 

“I’m cooking thanksgiving dinner ya dork. Now go do something other than bother me.” Dave responded patting Johns cheek. John quietly exists mumbling something along the lines of don't burn the house down. John just plops down onto the couch and watches the current parade going on. 

Once Dave deemed the turkey ready, he put it into the oven and plopped down next to John. He explained to him that his older brother and Mr. Egbert where coming over for dinner and that it’s their time to come out with their relationship.

“Dave, we caaaaan’t. What if Dad hates me?” John put his head into his hands. Letting out a desperate sigh. Dave just looked on at the screen as Santa’s float goes on. John has been like this with everyone. No to Rose because she ‘wouldn't understand’. No Jade because ‘She just won’t see us the same way!’. And so on. Dave actually had to tell his brother by himself and it was nerve racking. Even if he knew Bro was accepting. Which in turn he was and gave full blessings as long as John doesn't, hurt his little brother and he will have to come after him with a sword. 

Dave grumbles out and answer and leave John alone to take a shower. One to clear his mind long enough to go back out there and cook. Hot water sprays across his back. Shampoo dripping down his neck, he sighs. Today was going to be rough. He needed to cook, get the table ready, wear something nice, get John to come out to his dad. Today was going to be too stressful. 

Dave exited the bathroom, steam rolling out. A fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. John came out of no where and grabbed Dave's hip. 

“Hey” 

Dave looks over his shoulder and up. John just smiled down at him. The hands on Dave hips make him sway. 

“What do you want Egbert?” Dave says looking John straight into his eyes, shades holding his wet hair up and out of his eyes. 

“Just wondering what you’re going to make for dinner for tonight?” John just spins Dave around and pecks his cheek.

“Turkey, apple pie, sweet potato casserole, stuffing, green beans. Shit like that.”

“Sounds good babe. Don’t burn the apartment down.” 

Dave gave out a disgruntled groan as John left him in the hallway. Slightly wet, cold and still in a towel. He walked to their shared room and pulled on some casual clothes that were also semi-formal. 

John was on the couch flipping through channels. He looks over the couch and waves at Dave. Giving him that dorky smile that reeled Dave in the day he first saw him. Dave came by and kissed his head and walked back to the kitchen. Cleaning up anything he had in there, clearing up space to make the sweet potatoes. He does that then plops down next to John.

The moment Dave sat down John set his arm over the shorter males shoulders, pulling him in. 

“Sorry about earlier. I just don’t want dad to be disappointed in me.” Dave just shakes his head. Pulling the shades back over his eyes.

“Daaaaave. Stop pouting.” The black haired man pulls him closer to his chest. Dave just responded with even more pouting. He was being a spoil sport. 

John just responded by lifting Dave's chin up and pressing his lips to Dave's for a quick peck. “Stop pouting and be happy that I have some things I’m thankful for that I’d like to share with you.” Dave's face just flared up. On the outside, everyone thought Dave wore the pants in the relationship. If they saw that they were together, but in truth, John held the reins. Dave was perfectly fine with that.

It was around noon that the turkey was done and the doorbell rung. John quickly pulled his arm away from Dave and answered the door. There stood Mr. Egbert and Bro. Mr. Egbert held up a pie, the apple pie. And Bro, well he had nothing. How stupid is that. Dave goes over and gives Bro a hug while John did the same with his dad. 

“Hello son. Hello David, thanks for inviting us over for dinner for tonight.”

“No problem Mr. E, John didn't cook anything so it’s all Strider made. Hey don’t make that face bro. We all know I can cook.”

Everyone entered the kitchen and sat at the small table. Food set out and a wonderful aroma fills the air. Food piles up on the plates, idle chatter, and Dave kicking Bro for calling him a shota. John busting a nut cause of it and Mr. Egbert looking only slightly confused about the term. 

As dinner went on Dave got more and more nervous. He finally blurted it out. “Me and John are boyfriends.” The table goes quiet and John drops his fork. He looks like he was about to throw up. He abruptly got up and left the room. 

“John, come back!” Dave frantically got up to follow, but Bro stopped him shaking his head. Mr. Egbert gets up and looks at Dave.

“I’ll talk to John Dave. And before you have a panic attack. I accept you two. I've always seen you as a son, this just means that I was right about you two soon dating.” He exits the room and walks over to the shared room. 

Dave was trying to breath, how could he have said that. John is going to hate him. He gripped Bros shirt and took sharp intakes of breath. Bro picked up his little brother and set him down on the couch.

“Shhh, it’s okay lil man.” He sits down next to Dave and holds him close. “John doesn't hate ya, he just was shocked is all. So breath dude.”

It takes a full twenty minutes for him to calm down. Hand balled up on his shirt. John was near by with his father watching as Dave tried to regain his breath. John hasn't seen Dave have a panic attack before. He wanted to help his boyfriend. He already spoke to his father and seemed to have come to terms that his father accepted him and gave him the ‘chat’ even though he and Dave has done the do already. Haha done the do. Wait back on topic. 

Dave's breathing finally calms down and his grip loosens. He nods at Bro and mumbled a thanks. He looks over at John and waves at him.

“Hey John, sorry for blurting that shit out.” He just gives John one of the weakest smiles John has ever seen grace his face. It pulled at his heart. John walked over swiftly, swooping down and pulling Dave into a kiss.

“I’m sorry babe, I was just scared Dad will be disappointed. He wasn't though. He was proud that I actually got my shit together and confessed. God.” John just kissed all over Dave's face. And well, Dave started to smile like the dork he is. 

In the end it was an interesting dinner. And also a pretty interesting night for Dave and John once the adults left. A very interesting, slow, loving, night between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests to  
> http://denzelfire.tumblr.com/
> 
> if there are any grammar mistakes im sorry. I don't have a beta.


End file.
